striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Light Sword Cypher
Light Sword Cypher (official name unknown) is a term used in fandom to refer to an enemy coalition within Strider 2, taken from a common title given to the Cypher, Hiryu's weapon of choice. This "shadow organization" is formed by the unknown powers that rule over the worldCapcom (September 1999). JAMMA AM Show Game Flyer (English). in the name of Grandmaster Meio. Its members includes heads of world governmentsCapcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider Hiryû 1&2 (Japanese). Instruction Manual, Pg. 1, executives from corrupt corporations and even large-scale criminal organizations. Influencing the world from the shadows, the group is at the vanguard of technology and science, with creations such as the Flying Battleship Balrog and the "Superhuman Army Project", as well as the funding of the top secret supranational Antarctica Research Lab and their genetic research. The organization is deeply loyal to Grandmaster Meio, considering him their God and eagerly awaiting the day he returns.Capcom (February 2000, PlayStation). Strider 2. Stage 03: Iinfiltrate The Research Facility, Epilogue Members The Round Table Taken from the name of the music theme playing during their cutsceneYamamoto, Setsuo; Yoneda, Etsuko (January 21, 2000). Strider Hiryû 2 Official Soundtrack. CD. Suleputer, CPCA-1035. Track 16: "Round Table Conference", the Round Table ( ) refers to the most important members of the organization, who gather together in secret meetings to discuss important issues in Light Sword Cypher's agenda. They are seen discussing, among other matters, Hiryu's threat to the group after he brings down the Antarctica Lab. At least seven members are seen at the meetings, but only 4 speak up: * Chairman ( ) - The leader at the front of the table, an old moustached man. He seemingly underestimates Hiryu, dismissing Hien's words and taking no immediate actions against him. After Hiryu destroys the Balrog, he's seen musing about Grandmaster Meio's complete hold over the world. * Strider Hien - Grandmaster Meio's right-hand man, he seems to be his direct representative in the group, and advises them about Hiryu. * Executives ( ) - Likely members of large corrupt corporations allied with Light Sword Cypher. Two are shown speaking, showing concern about Hiryu and the lab's destruction. Note that, according to the Visual Chronicle artbook, all members of the Round Table (save Hien) are identified as Princes ( )Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 28, implying they are nobility from several world nations. Other Members and Allies * Admiral Wilhelm - High-ranking member and captain of the Balrog. * The Professor - One of the scientists in the organization and head researcher of the Balrog. * Herzog Schlange - Provides the group and its allies with technology and weapons. * Solo - Enhanced by the Superhuman Army project, Solo provides his services as a bounty hunter. * Chinese Mafia - A criminal organization supported by them. ** Kuniang M.A. Team ** Honghuo * Kraken Chemical - A large bio-technological corporation allied with them, given control of the Antarctica Research Lab. ** Researchers Name Origin The Japanese phrase "light sword cypher" ( ) is often used in promotional material for the Strider seriesCapcom (October, 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 42. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.. During the lead-up to the release of Strider 2, Bueno, owner of fansite Strider Island Moralos, understood it as the name of the game's primary villainsBueno (November 15, 1999). "Strider 2". Strider Island Moralos. Waybacked. "It looks like Hiryu's going to be fighting more than just Light Sword Cypher in his upcoming action adventure!". This erroneous misunderstanding was uncritically accepted and perpetuated at length by the owner of another well-known Strider fansite, who had incorporated the phrase into his site's name.Scion (February 01, 2002). The Light Sword Cypher Mainframe. Accessed December 16, 2010. Due to this mistake, fanon continues to use the phrase in reference to the enemy coalition opposing Hiryu throughout Strider 2. Gallery Str2_Chairman.jpg|Chairman Executive.jpg|Executive Strider2_Level3-Convo.gif|Round Table Conference (animated) References Category:Characters Category:Foes Category:Groups